Rebellion
by Mockingjay932
Summary: I looked around as the metal plate rose. I looked to the cornucopia and saw it was on an island. The metal plates placed above the water around it. There was a bow and at least three sheaths of arrows. The gamemaker began to count down and I braced myself to swim. This is based on CatchingFire and is the sequel to my other story, The Beginning of the End.
1. Memories

Rebellion

Katniss

* * *

I took a deep breath. The deer in front of me was an amazing sight. I slid an arrow from the sheath and drew it carefully. I narrowed my vision until I saw only the buck's head.

_CRACK! _A twig snapped and the buck took off. I spun around to see who had so carelessly stepped on a twig. It was Gale.

"Sorry, Katniss," he said looking down. "It's not like you need the food anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"You and your family now have lots of food. Lots of money. Lots of attention from the Capitol. You have lots of everything now," he now looked me in the eye. "You even have the one thing everyone wants most. You have a good life. No one around here has that anymore. Except you and Cato."

"Looks like someone's jealous," Cato appeared behind Gale holding a bloody spear and the buck I was trying to shoot.

Gale turned around I could see the fear that was now in his eyes.

Cato was much taller than Gale. He was stronger too and Gale was one of the strongest boys in the district. Still, he was nothing compared to Cato.

"Cato. You don't have to get into this," I said coming to his side. "I'm fine dealing with this myself."

He looked down on me with his brilliant blue eyes that I had once thought were only capable of being menacing and cold. All that I saw in them now was kindness.

"Gale, there's no reason to even bother talking to me. I've already made my life decision. There's no stopping me. I'm not your's. I never was," I said before turning around and walking away. Cato followed and we left Gale standing there helplessly.

Cato

* * *

As much as I wanted to punch that scrawny kid, I didn't. Instead, I followed Katniss, leaving the buck behind.

I could tell Katniss had still wanted him as a friend, but he refused to be. As far as I could tell, today Katniss had completely given up. He had gone too far by mentioning her family. That was one of her only weaknesses.

As I caught up to her I noticed how angry she seemed.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" I asked. She ignored me. We were nearing the "electric" fence. "Katniss! Stop!" I reached for her, but she was barely out of my reach.

She didn't stop to see if the fence was electrified. She just continued under it. Luckily, it wasn't electrified. I continued to follow. She hadn't even stopped to hide her weapons. She strode through town with them in hand and me in tow, trying to get her attention.

As she reached her house, she opened the door, but didn't enter. Instead she looked at me.

"Don't bother Cato. Just let me be alone with my thoughts for a little while. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay. I'll see you later Katniss," I replied with a sigh.

"Go home, Cato," she replied with a smile, stepping inside and closing the door. I turned away and made the very short walk next door to my house.

I was about to open the door, when I heard movement. Instinctively, I crouched searching the area. I looked toward the trees in the yard behind my house. There was nothing.

_It must have been my imagination. _I thought. I stood and returned to my door. When I entered I glanced out the window in my living room, convinced I really heard a noise.

Behind Katniss' house was a boy in the trees. He was climbing up to reach a window. I looked closer, but I couldn't tell who it was.

He produced a rock and threw it at Katniss' window. She threw it open and looked around, shouting. She then spotted him in the trees and her face changed. She went from angry to furious. She closed the window and drew the curtains.

I knew who it was. It was Gale.


	2. Broken Nose

Gale

* * *

I hesitantly climbed the tree behind her house. I had almost been caught when Cato heard me in the bushes. Thankfully, he hadn't seen me.

I fingered the rock in my pocket. The only reason I had it was to throw it at her window to get her attention. I would have to make it quick. If anyone saw me, I could be in big trouble. Especially if it was Cato.

I sat on a sturdy, level branch, only to stand moments later. I pulled the rock out of my hand and tossed it at Katniss' window. She opened it moments later, angry, searching for who threw it. First the ground, then the trees.

She saw me and began to reach to close the window.

"Wait!" I called. "Please just listen to me!"

"Why should I listen to you?" she countered. "You who claimed your love for me, and expected me to love you back? You who when I told you how I felt became so mad you wouldn't speak to except to sneer at me? I never loved you Gale! I only wanted to be friends! Why can't you see that?" she closed her window before I could reply and drew the curtains too.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I screamed.

When I finally gave up calling her name I began to climb down the tree. I jumped the last few feet and saw Cato standing before me.

"What are you doing here Gale?" he asked. "Can't you see you've caused her enough harm?"

"It wouldn't have been this way if it weren't for you!" I replied harshly, forgetting my fear of him in my anger. "It's your fault Katniss hates me! It's your fault she won't even associate with me! If you hadn't come around it would never have turned out this way!"

Cato didn't say anything. He just stood there, willing me to continue.

"I'm sorry, Cato," I said, lowering my eyes. "I just wanted to tell her I was sorry and instead she went off on me."

Cato did two things after that. One was something I was expecting him to do, punch me, the other was what I had least expected, be kind to me in the slightest way.

"We all have problems with girls," he said kindly. "But one things for sure, you don't mess with someone else's."

I looked up and saw his hand balled up in a fist. I didn't realize what he was about to do, until he hit me.

My knees buckled and I hit the ground, holding my nose. I rolled onto my back. Big mistake. Cato hit me again in the face and I blacked out.

Katniss

* * *

My mother paced across the darkened room, obviously angered by "Cato's arrogance" as she called it. I thought it had been sweet of him to "protect" me in his way, but I hated to see anyone in pain. Even if it was someone who had caused me so much pain. Deep down I knew Gale still considered me his friend, whether or not I did was a different story.

"Mother!" Prim called. "Mother! He's awake!" Gale was groggily sitting up. I looked over my shoulder to see Cato glaring at Gale.

"Prim? Katniss?" Gale asked, looking around. "Cato! What happened?"

"We think you fell out of that tree, Gale," my mother said. "You know the one that you were in, talking to Katniss?"

"Yes," he replied, his voice hoarse. "But he... he..." Gale trailed off, pointing at Cato.

"He what?" I asked, although I already knew what had happened. I had seen the whole thing from my window. My mother and Prim didn't know though. I intended to keep it that way too.

"All Cato did was carry you into the house when he discovered you beneath the tree," I said.

"No! No he didn't... He... he...ppp," he stuttered drowsily before passing out again.

"What did Cato do Katniss?" my mother asked, rounding on me. "You obviously know something that you're trying to hide."

I sighed. I had never been a good liar. My mother knew that.

"Cato punched him," I managed to say. My mother gasped and searched for Cato in the room, but he was gone.


	3. President Snow

Cato

* * *

Great. Now I was never going to be able to talk to Katniss again. Her mother would think I was some kind of psycho or something. I'd have to leave and go back to two, and live without her. I couldn't do that. Katniss was my life. She was everything to me.

I made my way toward the fence that marked the end of the district. If I killed myself, I wouldn't have to live without Katniss. It was the only way. I ducked under the fence. A grabbed my sword that I had stashed with Katniss' bow.

My heart ached just thinking about her. I shook my head to clear my mind.

I started into the forest holding my sword. I came to a clearing. I stopped and took a deep breath. I sat down breathing deeply. I closed my eyes and brought my sword up next to my face.

"Cato!" I heard someone calling my name, but I ignored them. I heard branches being stepped on and footsteps coming closer to me. They stopped just before the tree line ended and I heard Katniss' voice.

"Cato! Where are you?" she shouted delving back into the forest. "I know you're here somewhere!" I didn't bother to shout that I was in this clearing. I just sat there listening to her get farther and farther away, before lifting the sword to my throat.

Gale

* * *

I woke for the second time in a different room. Katniss was next to me crying.

"Katniss?" I said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Cato anywhere!" she wailed. I groaned.

"I;m sure he's just in the forest or something," I told her.

"I already looked there! I looked everywhere he would have been!" she put her head down and continued to cry. "I don't know where he would go."

"Maybe he's somewhere you wouldn't expect him to be."

She jumped up and ran out of the room. Prim came in and asked me how I felt and gave me some medicine to help the broken nose that I apparently had. I thanked her and she left.

I looked around the room and realized I was in Katniss' room. I wondered why I wasn't in one of the guest rooms. I didn't even know if this house had guest rooms. I didn't want to think about anything though. Instead I laid my head back and tried to sleep.

Katniss

* * *

I was running through the streets with tears in my eyes. Everyone was staring, but I took no notice. How could Cato just do this to me? I ducked under the fence and ran into the woods. My feet were barely touching the ground. There was only one clearing I hadn't looked in and that was because I was the only one who knew about it.

Cato must have found it. He had to be there. It was the only place he could possibly be. I thought of slowing down, but decided against it. Instead, I raced into the clearing at full speed and found him lying in a pile of leaves with his sword by his side. I couldn't tell if he was alive or not.

"Cato!" I exclaimed, coming to his side. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Katniss?" he whispered softly.

"Oh Cato. I was worried sick," I whispered back, just as softly. He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was afraid your mother wouldn't want us together so I came here to..." he trailed off. He didn't need to finish his sentence. "I couldn't though. I glad I didn't."

"Me too," I replied faintly.

He pulled me close and I lay next to him, my head resting under his chin. My fingers of one hand are interlaced with his and his other hand rests lightly near my waist. We stay that way for a time. When the sun begins to go down, we slowly stand and make our way back to the confines of the district.

When we reach my house we discover the announcement of what surprise the Quarter Quell will old for us is about to begin. We make our way inside and watch the screen.

The anthem plays and President Snow walks onto the stage, holding a small box. He opens the box and unfolds the paper marked 75.

"This year, we are proud to host the 75th annual Hunger Games which also happens to be a Quarter Quell!" he announces. "This is the third Quarter Quell to be hosted and this year we have a most delightful surprise!" he glanced at the paper. "This year. Two tributes one boy and one girl will be reaped, as usual, but the only ones who will have the possibility of being reaped will be any living winners from each district!"

"What?" I cried. "But winners aren't supposed to be reaped again! Those are the rules!"

"What district will I be reaped from? Twelve or two?" Cato asked.

"I'm sure we'll get some kind of notice!" my mother said cheerily. "You should be getting home Cato. Katniss, why don't you escort him?"

"Fine with me," I replied. It wasn't like it was a long walk or anything.

We were silent until we reached his doorstep.

"Goodnight Cato," I said. I looked at him. He wasn't at all a monster. He was kind and caring. He leaned down and pecked a kiss on my cheek. I knew my mother was probably watching our every move.

"I'll see you in the morning," he replied softly stepping inside his house. I walked back into my own home.

"You should get to bed, dear," my mother said. "Gale is already at home."

"Goodnight," I replied.

As I laid in my bed I realized how much I missed spending time with Gale. His scent lingered on my pillow, but that wasn't the scent I craved. I wanted to feel the strength and warmth of Cato's arms wrapped around me and to be enveloped by his scent. I drifted into sleep and dreamt of Cato.

* * *

The next morning I woke and showered quickly. After I was dressed and my hair was braided I made my way down the stairs. As I entered the kitchen an odd sight struck me.

President Snow was sitting at the dining table. Cato was next to him and my mother was preparing breakfast.

My mother glanced up.

"Good morning, Katniss my dear! Have a seat!" she called. "Breakfast is almost done."

"Good morning mother," I replied as respectfully as possible. "Good morning Cato. And good morning Mr. President."

The only thing going through my mind at that moment though was: Why President Snow was in my house?


	4. Agreed

Katniss

* * *

I sat across from President Snow and sipped some orange juice. My mother set some pancakes in front of me.

"Thank you," I told her. She didn't acknowledge me. She just gave everyone else pancakes and went to wake Prim.

"Well, sir. May I ask why you have come to District Twelve and Katniss' home of all places?" Cato asked trying to sound professional and failing.

"Well young man, I have some things to discuss with you and Katniss," Snow replied. My mother entered with a drowsy Prim.

"Good morning Katniss. Morning Cato," she said sleepily. "Good morning President Snow."

She didn't realize what she was saying. My mother gave her some tea to help her wake up. She sipped it. My mother sat down.

"Thank you for joining us, President Snow sir," my mother said respectfully. "It is an honor to have you."

"Thank you," he replied.

"Wait! Your the president!" Prim suddenly shouted. "And your here in our house?"

"Yes, Primrose. I am."

"How do you know my name?"  
"I saw you at the reaping last year and your brave sister volunteering for you," he smiled.

"Oh. I had forgot about that," she looked down at the table. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Thank you, madam Prim," he joked. Prim giggled and I glared at the table.

Everyone was finished, but my mother and Prim. So it was President Snow, Cato, and I who were finished.

"You said you wanted to speak to us, sir?" Cato asked, refusing to call him Cornelius.

"Yes. Is there a place where we can speak in private?" he asked.

"Yes. If you'll follow me," I said, standing. Cato stayed sitting.

"Come along my boy," the president said following me. Cato stood and caught up to me.

I reached the office and opened the door. Cato took the handle and let the president and I enter first. We sat and now that I was so close to the president I was overwhelmed by the strong scent of the rose in his breast pocket.

"So we have some business to attend to," he said. "First, Cato. We need to decide whether you are to be reaped here or in district two. What is your choice?"

"I'd like to be reaped here, sir."

"Good. Second, Katniss. I'd like to not have you be entered in the reaping this year."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because of reasons you do not need to know."

"Sir, that would give our district an unfair disadvantage!" I replied.

"Young man, will you please leave Katniss and I to discuss? Privately?" he asked, turning to Cato.

"By all means, sir!" Cato replied. "I will wait for you in the kitchen Katniss."

When Cato had left Snow turned to me.

"Katniss, the public are on the brink of uprising. They demand that you are not included in the reaping so Cato can win and come home and live his life together. Otherwise, one or both of you will have to die."

I closed my eyes. "But that would give everyone an advantage!"

"No, because I would have both Cato and Haymitch go in," he said smoothly. "You can always go to the Capitol with them if you'd like."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Fine, but I'm not happy with it. And I will be accompanying them to the Capitol," I said finally. "Thank you for the honor of visiting my house," I added before leaving the room. I knew it was rude, but I had been rude before. I wasn't afraid of the Capitol. I wasn't afraid of death or any punishment. I had faced almost certain death before and survived. And now with the public all over Cato and I, I was untouchable. As were my family and friends.

I smiled as neared the kitchen. I poked my head in the doorway.

"Cato!" I whispered loudly. He turned around. "Come on!"

"Where are you going?" my mother asked.

"Into town," I replied as Cato joined me in the hall.

"Have fun!" she called.

We discovered President Snow had already left when we left the house, as his car was gone. I must have angered him. Cato took my hand as we walked down the street.

Just after my house was out of sight and town was coming into view, we veered away from the street and back to the Seam. Back to my home.

We stood in front of it for some time, before climbing under the fence and heading into the woods.

"So what did you tell Snow?" Cato asked casually.

"I told him that I wouldn't be included in the reaping as he wanted, but I would be coming to the Capitol with you."

"Really? I didn't expect you to give in so easily!"

"He is the president!" I exclaimed. Cato smiled mischievously. "Well are we going to hunt or not?"

"Well, I guess we can," Cato replied. "Why do you like doing this anyway?"

"I have to practice! Otherwise one day I'll pick up a bow and arrow and not be able to shoot strait!" I exclaimed with a smile. "Plus it's fun!"

"Whatever you say," Cato replied handing me my bow and arrows before picking up a spear and a sword.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but I didn't want to add anything else to it so here it is! Please review and thank you to everyone's support!**


	5. Kidnapped

Cato

* * *

When Katniss and I stashed our weapons after a couple hours of hunting, we noticed something different than usual. Katniss was the one who figured it out first though.

"Cato stop," she said holding out a hand. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything," I replied.

"Exactly," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "The mockingjays aren't singing."

"So?" I asked.

"They always sing, unless..." she replied. "Cato get back under the trees now!" she screamed suddenly.

"Why?"

"Just go!" I turned and ran back to the cover of the trees as she had told me to.

She ran after me, but a hovercraft appeared and pulled her up into it. It disappeared just after she was lifted off the ground. I waited, not knowing what to do, until I was sure the hovercraft was gone. All I knew was it didn't do Katniss any good to be locked up too.

When I was sure it was gone, ran to the fence and ducked under it. I raced through town and back to Katniss' house. When I opened the door I was surprised to find President Snow back.

"Where's Katniss?" he asked.

"I... I don't know sir," I replied. "We were go...going through town and she stopped to look at candies that Prim might like and when I tu... turned around, she was gone."

"Oh dear!" Snow exclaimed. "We must find her then!"

"Oh my! Oh my!" her mother exclaimed. "My dear Katniss, gone!" her face was as pale as a ghost.

"Why don't you go lie down, miss Everdeen, and Cato and I will find your daughter," Snow reassured her.

"Okay, but send for me as soon as you do," she said as she made her way up the stairs.

"Cato," the president said turning to me. "Let us talk in the office, shall we?"

"Um... Okay, sir," I replied. He led the way to the office and closed the door once we were inside.

"Now Cato you and I both know that the story you told about Katniss' disappearance isn't the truth," he said. I sat there, stunned.

He knew what had really happened.

Prim

* * *

As I had been walking by the office I over heard President Snow speaking to someone. I thought he had left.

"Now Cato, you and I both know that the story you told about Katniss' disappearance isn't the truth," he said flatly. There was no reply. "So please tell me what really happened."

"Katniss and I went into the woods to hunt. And on our way back she noticed the mockingjays weren't singing or something, which was odd. Then out of the blue she told me to get back to the cover of the trees and I did. But when I turned around there was a hovercraft that took Katniss," Cato replied.

"And what did you do after that?" Snow asked.

"I waited until I was sure the hovercraft was gone because I didn't think it would do me any good to be locked up somewhere and not trying to get her out. Then I came here," he told Snow.

My mind was spinning. _Katniss, gone? Snow back at my house and Cato telling the truth of what happened? What is going on?_

I couldn't help myself. I opened the door and looked inside.

"Hello there Prim," Snow said. "How long have you been listening?"

"I only... I was... I'm sorry, sir," I stuttered.

"It doesn't matter. You're probably only curious of what has happened to your sister," he replied. "Please have a seat," I obeyed.

"You will both be happy to know she is perfectly safe, but I was not the one in charge of her 'kidnapping'," he said. "It is none of your business who it is, but I assure you, she will be home soon."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he held up a hand.

"I will be going now, so I can get her home sooner," he added, standing. "Good day to the both of you."

With a nod of his head he walked out the door, taking his scent of roses with him.

* * *

**I know, it's super short, but one of my supporters was dieing to know what happened and wouldn't stop bugging me until I agreed to write this chapter right then and there. So here it is.**


	6. Thirteen

Katniss

* * *

I opened my eyes to see nothing, but a dark wall in front of me. I tried to move my hands and figure out where I was, but my hands were chained. I tried to move my feet. They were chained too.

"I suggest you stop moving," a raw voice said from beside me. I turned my head to see who the voice belonged to, but I couldn't see the person.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I suggest you don't talk either." the person replied without answering my question. "Otherwise it's a beating for you!"

I didn't reply. I turned my head back to face the wall in front of me. It was just in time too, because a door opened and a light turned on, blinding me. I squeezed my eyes shut.

When I opened them there was a man in front of me. He reached and unlocked my chains without saying a word. He then took my arm and led me out of the room.

We entered a bright, white hallway. I closed my eyes for a moment, but had to open them to see where I was going. We passed many doors and soon came to a door that was painted a dull gray.

The man knocked on the door, never releasing my arm. The door swung open and a room full of people awaited. I looked for someone I may have known.

At one of the far corners I noticed Haymitch.

_ Was he responsible for my abduction? _I thought. I wouldn't put it past him.

A very official looking woman approached me. The man, who must have been a soldier, released my arm and stepped behind me. The woman held out her hand for me to shake, I did.

"Hello Katniss," she said with a failed attempt at a smile. "I am President Coin. Welcome to District Thirteen."

Gale

* * *

I walked into the town square and everyone there stopped talking. I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" I asked. No one replied. Madge came up to me with a concerned look.

"Katniss was kidnapped, Gale," she whispered.

"What?" I exclaimed. It was probably all Cato's fault. I took off toward her house, seething.

I burst in the door to find President Snow, Cato, and Prim sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Where did they take her?" I asked Cato directly. He didn't answer. "Where did they take her?" I slammed my hand onto the table.

Prim put a hand on my shoulder.

"Gale, we don't know. None of us know," she was completely calm. "All we know is she wasn't taken by the Capitol."

"Oh, I bet he knows," I replied, pointing at Cato. "He was probably the one who set it all up."

Cato's tone of voice was calm when he spoke.

"I am probably the one who knows the least about what happened," he said.

I only glared. How could he be so calm? So unnerved?

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look, along with Prim and Snow. "You would win her over, kill her crush, come back here with her, crush my heart, only to have her stolen away from everyone she loves! Didn't you Was that it? You want her to be only yours? Huh Cato? You selfish-" I was interrupted by Cato. He stood up and before I knew what was happening I was on the ground.

I stood back up and raised my fists in a fighting position.

"Come at me bro!" I said.

I reached to punch his stomach, but didn't make it. He grabbed my hand and stopped it before it could get a few inches from my face. Suddenly, I was on my stomach, my arm twisted behind me in a very painful manner. I felt Cato's knee dig into my back just between the shoulder blades. I held in a scream of frustration and pain. He leaned down until his face was near my ear.

"I had nothing to do with her being kidnapped. She's the love of my life and all I want to do is get her back," he whispered. He released my arm and got off of me. I lay there on Katniss' kitchen floor, feeling pathetic.

I thought about two people I had met when I was hunting that day. They had said they were trying to get to District Thirteen.

_District Thirteen! _I jumped up. "District Thirteen took her!" I exclaimed.

"Son, District Thirteen doesn't exist," President Snow replied calmly.

"Maybe it's secretive that they exist. I don't care. All I know is it has to be them who took her!" I remarked. "Cato she was kidnapped by a hovercraft, right?"

"Yes," Cato replied.

"And President Snow, it wasn't one of the Capitol's hovercrafts was it?"

"No," Snow replied.

"Then it has to be District Thirteen!" I exclaimed. "There is no other explanation for it."

"He's right," Prim replied.

"Then I must find some way to contact District Thirteen. Children, we are going to the Capitol," Snow said. "Let me just send for a hovercraft."


	7. Rage

Cato

* * *

I was completely mad at Gale. How could he believe I was the one responsible for Katniss' abduction? I balled up my fists in anger.

_No, _I thought. _Be the bigger man. Don't start a fight._

I consoled myself by taking a deep breath. I left my fists balled up and closed my eyes. I couldn't let that wimp come between any part of my life. When I opened my eyes Prim was staring at me.

"Cato. Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

I let myself smile. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Katniss," I whispered in reply. She smiled and turned away.

We were in the hovercraft on our way to the Capitol. Not ten minutes after Snow called for it, had it appeared. They must have been waiting nearby to pick him up.

_I miss her so much already,_ I thought.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my spot. I let myself relax despite instinct. Something about this whole setup seemed fishy. I decided not worry about it and I let my mind wander. After a few minutes I heard Prim yelling. I opened my eyes and saw Prim struggling against two peacekeepers. Gale had been knocked out. He was tied up and held by two more peacekeepers.

I jumped to my feet and punched one of the peacekeepers trying to get Prim while kicking the other. Out of nowhere two more appeared and grabbed me. I wrenched my shoulders free and then my arms. I knocked one to the ground and kneed the other in the stomach sending him to the ground.

I grabbed Prim's hand and made a run for the door. I found President Snow there backed by lots of peacekeepers.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Snow asked.

"Let us go. You have no need for us," I snarled.

"Oh, but I do Cato," he smiled. "You are the only thing that will stop Katniss from joining District Thirteen's side. If she knows you're here, then she will refuse to fight against us."

"Let Prim and Gale go," I replied.

"Oh no," two peacekeepers grabbed my arms. "You see, Prim is the reason Katniss even volunteered for the games in the first place. She couldn't bear to see her be killed in the games. You are the love of her life. And Gale is her best friend."

"No he's not. He's nothing to her."

"Are you sure about that, Cato?" he asked. "Take them to their rooms."

I pondered his question.

_Does Gale really mean that much to Katniss?_

Katniss

* * *

"So does that settle everything?" Coin asked.

"I believe so miss president," a man replied.

"Good. Now everyone is dismissed except Haymitch and you of course, miss Everdeen," she said looking at me. Everyone left.

"Was it necessary for her to be taken from her home so abruptly?" Haymitch asked. Coin ignored him.

"Miss Everdeen. It seems you have made it here alright. Is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

"No. I'm quite fine. Thank you President Coin," I replied respectfully.

"Bring the girl a glass of water," she told a soldier. "We can't have our mockingjay dehydrated."

I drank the water that was brought to me and set the glass on the table.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"I was feeling just fine in the first place, miss president," I replied.

"Now, why don't we get you down to the weapons room? There's a war that's on the verge of breaking out and we need our mockingjay ready for anything," she said ignoring me.

"I don't want to fight in a war. I just want to go home," I said. "Miss president."

"Well, it seems like someone needs a visit to the reconstruction area," she stood up, grabbing my arm. "Come along Abernathy."

She pulled me through a hallway, her grip tightening along the way. Haymitch followed behind, obviously afraid of what would happen to him if he said something.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "You have no right to keep me here! I want to go home!"

We reached dull gray double doors. Coin opened them and hauled me inside. She marched up to a man.

"I think you know what to do with her," she said.

The man took me by the arm, much more gently, and led me to a machine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he pinned me to the machine. He began to start it up, under the watchful eye of Coin.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked her.

"You need to learn respect. This machine should do just the trick. And don't worry it will only hurt for a long, long time," she replied pressing the "on" button.

For a moment nothing happened. Then a shooting pain went up my left leg, like I was being stabbed. I held in the urge to scream while Coin watched gleefully. A shooting pain went up my other leg. I still didn't scream.

Then the same thing happened to my arms. I refused to scream. Coin was really mad now.

"Turn it up," she said.

"But that could kill her!" the man replied.

"I don't care! She needs to learn her lesson. She won't have learned until she screams!" Coin yelled.

The man reached for the dial to turn it up and I didn't want to face a chance at death. No matter how much I resented it, I screamed. I let fake tears fall.

"Please! Stop, please!" I cried. I tried to sound as if I was in a lot more pain than I was in. I continued sobbing.

Suddenly the pain was gone. I continued crying, but was less adamant.

"Oh come on. Get over yourself," Coin said. "You are a faker."

"Fine," I replied. "Can I please get off of this thing miss president?" I asked with a smile.

"Get her down," Coin said rolling her eyes. "And take her to her room."

The man led me down a maze of hallways and stairs before stopping at one marked 313.

"This is your room," he said. He opened the door.

"Thanks," I replied, stepping in and closing the door.

Once inside I explored my new room. It was more of an apartment than a room. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room. Plus an area at the front when you first walk in.

The only problem was, everything was white.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone reading my reading my story and everyone who has reviewed. I look forward to hearing from you and please keep reading!  
**

**A special thanks to:  
**

**nellieawesomegomez and catnissxoforever for all the inspiration and support you've provided me with along with all my other readers!**

**I promise to update soon!  
**

**-Mockingjay932  
**


	8. Death

Prim

* * *

"Now. Now," President Snow said as I tried to fight off the peacekeepers holding me. "I have some great news for you. You both are going to be in the 75th Hunger Games!"

I looked at Gale. He didn't look at me, he only stared strait ahead. I was going to win, even if it meant Gale was going to lose. My sister was in the games for me and if I died that would make everything she had done for me, useless.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound afraid. I knew how to use a bow and arrow. I also knew how to throw a knife, but the bow and arrows were far more accurate.

"I'm going to put your sister's will power to the test," he said with an evil grin. "If you're in the games, she'll have to come to the Capitol to stop them."

He didn't mention Gale.

"What about me?" he asked.

"You are just the boy tribute. We have to have one you know."

"Yeah, I do," he glared at me as if he wanted to strangle me.

"Why don't we go meet your makeup teams? The tribute parade is beginning in a few hours,"

The peacekeepers led us into a building. Gale was taken down a separate hall while I was led through the door that was strait ahead. Inside there were three women, all with weird hairdos.

I was stripped and laid on a cold table. The women then proceeded to wax my entire body except my head and face. I tried not to wince as they tore off the wax paper. After they finished they provided me with only a robe, gathered my clothes and left.

I slipped on the robe and sat on the table to wait. A man entered with a dress that was covered by a black coat.

"You know how these things work, right?" he asked. I nodded. "My name is Cinna. I'm your stylist."

I shook his hand.

"I suppose you already know my name?" I asked.

"Yes. I was your sister's stylist last year, Prim," he smiled. "She was very brave."

I smiled too. "I know," I replied.

"Now. Lets get you ready for the parade," he said.

* * *

I entered the training center with Gale.

"You just leave me alone, got it?" I asked, the venom clearly in my voice. "I can handle myself."

"Fine with me," he replied.

Cato was our mentor, which was weird because he was only sixteen. The lady gave us our instructions and we moved to the stations. I went to the camouflage station.

The district four boy I had seen after the parade joined me. We chatted throughout training. We made a deal that if I taught him for an hour in the skill of bow and arrow, he would teach me for an hour in the skill of the trident.

The training went on and after the last day Finnick rode with me up to my level.

"I'll see you in the arena, Finnick," I said stepping out.

"Bye," he replied as the doors slid closed. I entered the apartment thing we were staying in. "We" included Gale, me, Cato, and Effie.

I went to my room without saying anything to anyone. Tomorrow I had to go into that arena. Tomorrow, Gale was going to die. I smiled and fell into a troubled sleep.

Gale

* * *

_The morning of the games, _I thought as I stood up to get dressed. I went to the dining room and found that Prim had already left.

_Oh well. I was going to let her die anyway._

I sat down and ate. Then I got on a hovercraft that took me to some rooms below the arena. Inside mine I saw my stylist and some clothes.

"Get dressed," she ordered, pointing to the clothing. I did as she said. After I stepped into a clear tube.

"See you after the games, if you survive, Gale," my stylist said.

Prim

* * *

I put on the simple arena clothes. I noticed they had something on each arm that filled with air. As I put my right arm in, I grimaced.

It was still sore from when they had injected the tracker.

Cinna led me to the tube.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and stepped in. "You have my bet."

The door slid closed. I raised my chin and braced myself. I looked around as the metal plate rose. I looked to the cornucopia and saw it was on an island. The metal plates placed above the water around it. There was a bow and at least three sheaths of arrows. The gamemaker began to count down and I braced myself to swim.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." the gong sounded and I dove into the water.

When I reached the island I kept my head low. No one noticed me. They were all fighting. At least those of them who didn't swim away or couldn't swim at all.

Finnick brought me a bow and some arrows and helped me out of the water.

"Thanks," I whispered. I noticed Gale coming toward us and stiffened.

He didn't attack. We quickly made our alliance and headed into the bloodbath.

The boy from three came at me and I shot him with an arrow. He fell to the ground and I finished him off with a stab to the heart.

I worked my way to the cornucopia, killing everyone in my path. When I reached my destination, I grabbed a couple more sheaths of arrows and helped Finnick and Gale warding off others.

Soon we were the only ones left on the island. As finnick and Gale searched the cornucopia I counted the dead people on the island.

_Eight dead. _I thought. _That means there are still at least sixteen of us left._

I walked back to Finnick and Gale.

"There are at least eight dead," I called before I could see them.

I didn't hear anything. Suddenly, Gale jumped down from on top of the cornucopia. He landed in front of me.

"Make that nine," he said lunging at me with a knife.

I pulled out the knife I had found and dodged to the side. I stabbed for him and got his right arm. He dropped the knife and I pulled out an arrow and strung it.

"Yes," I agreed as I aimed. "Make that nine."

I released the string and the arrow hit him in the heart. He fell to the ground, dead. Finnick came out of the cornucopia and saw me.

"Why did you kill him?" he asked.

"He attacked me. It was only self-defense," I replied.

_It's partially the truth, _I reminded myself. _Your technacally not lying._

Finnick shrugged and grabbed two backpacks he had filled with supplies.

"Come on. We have to get away from here," he said tossing me a backpack. I grabbed more arrows and put them in the pack.

"Are these waterproof?" I asked, motioning to the backpacks.

"Yeah. You know how to swim, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then, lets go."

We dove into the water and I followed. We didn't stop until we reached the shore. We then made out way into the forest with no idea of what terror lay ahead.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I wanted to make this chapter longer, so here it is. Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you again to ****nellieawesomegomez** for giving me the idea of putting Gale and Prim into the arena.  


**If anyone has any other ideas for the story, please let me know. If I use your idea, I'll be sure to acknowledge you!  
**

**-Mockingjay932  
**


	9. Surprise, surprise

**Thanks once again to all my readers! I'm sure you will all be happy to know this is a longer chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update! Oh well... Enjoy!**

Prim

* * *

After a while of walking I heard a high pitched shrieking noise. I drew an arrow and advanced quietly. Finnick was behind me with his trident raised.

I backed up behind a tree when I came to a clearing. There were three people there. One was a young girl who was hog tied and the other two were a boy and a girl who looked like careers.

"That should attract a crowd," the boy whispered.

"Yes and then we slaughter all the ones who come to her aid!" the girl exclaimed quietly. "Now get in your hiding place."

Both hid in bushes near the clearing and waited.

"Finnick, we have to take them out before they spot us," I breathed.

"I know. Got a plan?" he asked.

I nodded. "We go back a few feet and make out way back. I'll go toward the girl that's hiding and you go for the boy. Be as silent as possible."

Finnick nodded and we went along with the plan. I snuck up behind the girl with an arrow drawn. I was a few feet away when I snapped a twig.

The girl whirred around. Within seconds I found myself pinned to a tree with a knife at my throat.

"Look who decided to come to the rescue," she said mockingly.

I didn't say anything. I knew the terror was showing on my face and I reached for my knife that was tucked into my belt. The girl noticed and pulled it out.

"Trying to get this?" she asked. She threw it away and it stuck into a tree. "Too bad it won't be any use to you anymore."

She threw my bow and arrows away too. I knew she wasn't going to kill me fast, she was going to make me suffer. She pulled my backpack off of me and found some rope inside.

"I'll be right back," she said. "But to make sure you can't go anywhere soon..."

She crouched down and stabbed my upper leg. I let out a cry of pain, ignoring her triumphant grin. She pulled out the knife and went over to where her companion was hiding. I tore a piece of fabric from the bottom of my shirt, trembling.

After a few moments there was a shriek and Finnick appeared. Only a second after that a canon fired. Then another.

"Prim!" he shouted, running over to me.

I was holding the piece of fabric on my wound with shaking fingers and tears steaming down my face.

"What happened?" he asked, opening his pack and looking through it.

"I stepped on a twig and... and she... attacked me," I was floating out of conciseness.

"Don't fall asleep Prim," Finnick said, pulling a bandage from his pack. "Stay with me."

I tried to keep my eyes open. I heard a bell jingle and saw a bow with a silver parachute floating toward us.

Finnick grabbed it and tore it open. Inside was a jar of what I presumed to be medicine for my wound. I took it and rubbed it on the cut. I was amazed as the cut healed from the inside out, instantly.

I noticed Finnick looking at something else that was in the box.

"What is that?" I asked.

It was a little blue pill.

"It helps to clear your mind of anything harmful or something like that," he replied. "Here."

I took the one he held out to me. I noticed an engraving.

_ Just follow his lead._

I swallowed it before the cameras noticed there was a secret message.

'Follow his lead' I thought. What does that mean?

After he untied me, Finnick began gathering my things back into my pack.

"Let's go check those two's packs before we get far enough away for the hovercraft's to collect them.

"Okay," I replied uncertainly. He helped me to my feet.

"Prim?"

"Yes?" I looked at him. He looked sincere.

"Don't forget there will always be someone by your side who cares about you."

"Never," I whispered. He leaned close to me and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

His fingers brushed my cheek as he pulled is hand away. He shook his head, ruining the moment.

"Let's go check those people's bags," he muttered, leading the way.

Katniss

* * *

"What do you mean in the games?" I demanded, banging my fist on the table. "There is no possible way she's in the games!"

"Katniss. It's going to be okay," Haymitch said trying to console me.

"No!" I wailed, sinking to the ground. "It's not okay! We have to get her out!"

"We're working on it. We don't even know why or how she ended up in the games," President coin said. "Just calm down."

I jumped to my feet.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when I know my sister could be dead in that arena?" I shouted. "She's my sister! The one I went into the games for! What was the point if she's going into them now?"

"Let's leave her alone, Coin. She's obviously distraught," Haymitch suggested.

"Fine," Coin replied. The door opened and closed as they left.

_My sister! In the games?_ I thought, closing my eyes. _Why, why why?_

My eyes flew open.

"President Snow! He's the one who did it!" I exclaimed under my breath. I turned around and raced out the door. "President Coin! I know how she ended up in the games and I know how to get her out!"

Cato

* * *

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_ Why did I let him get the best of me?_

"Cato? Is that you?" I opened my eyes to see my old mentor in front of me. "Who are you mentoring?"

"Twelve," I narrowed my eyes.

"Those coal miners? They don't stand a chance!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Then why did Prim just kill both your tributes?" I asked, staring at the screen.

"What?" he demanded. I rewound the tapes.

I grinned at his look of horror.

"Who doesn't stand a chance now?" I asked. He stormed away.


	10. Escape

Prim

* * *

I heard a screeching noise and stopped in my tracks.  
"What is that noise?" Finnick screamed.  
I shrugged and covered my ears. I knelt down behind a bush. I wasn't taking any chances. The Capitol was unpredictable. I looked to the sky.  
There wasn't anything but trees and sky. The forest was completely silent.  
I looked at Finnick. He was holding a knife in his hand, unaffected by the noise.  
"Finnick?" I asked. He looked up. "What are you doing?"  
Suddenly, he lundged at me. He landed on top of my chest and I fell to the ground under his weight.  
"Sorry about this," he said.  
"Get off of me!" I screamed. The pitchy noise was getting louder. "Your sorry about what?"  
"This," he stabbed my right arm.  
I screamed and wormed my way out from under him.  
"Why did you do that?" I grabbed for my backpack. When I got a hold of it I struggled to open it.  
I began to lose consciousness. Finnick grabbed some bandages and came toward me.  
"Let me help you," he said gently.  
I pulled my things closer to me and scooted back.  
"No way. Just stay away from... from me," I leaned against a tree. And looked at the wound.  
He had stabbed me right where the tracker is. Was. The tracker wasn't there anymore. My eyes widened as I looked at him.  
He nodded. He had pulled out the tracker. He came over and bandaged my arm. I winced as he tied it off.  
"Come on. We have to get moving," he said, pulling me to myfeet.  
"I can't yet. I just lost a lot of blood," I protested. "I need to at least eat something."  
He tossed me some beef jerky.  
"Come on," he led the way as we headed farther into the forest and nearer to the noise.  
The screeching no longer bothered me. I noticed a ripple looking thing in midair.  
"Finnick what's that?" I whispered.  
"It's a ripple in the forcefield. We're going to back up and I want you to shoot an arrow into that spot."  
I nodded and pulled out my bow and a single arrow. When we were just behind the tree line I shot it.  
The arrow stuck into it. The noise stopped.  
"Prim get down," Finnick said.  
"What?"  
Get down!" he shoved me to the ground and fell beside me. He put his arms over his head and I did too.  
"What good is this going too-" I was interrupted by an explosion.  
I felt myself sliding across the ground. When I stopped moving and the wind died down I lifted my head.  
Trees had been pulled from their roots and there was grass all around me. Finnick was a few feet away up against a tree.  
"Prim? Are you okay?" he asked.  
I was about to go help him up when a shadow fell over me. I looked up to see a hovercraft.  
"Finnick!" I screamed. He jumped up and ran over. He just stopped and stood there. I noticed a gash on his arm. Two ladders came down and I grabbed onto one only to freeze onto it. I couldn't even speak.  
The ladder began to be rolled up as the hovercraft began to fly away. We were flying away from the arena.  
I found myself in the hovercraft moments later. I was face to face with the head gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee. He smiled at me and led me to a tube not unlike the one that I rode into the arena.  
I stepped into it.  
_I'm going to die. He's going to kill me as punishment, _I thought.  
He pressed my eyes closed and the tube slid closed.  
_Yep I'm going to die._

* * *

**Sorry this was so short. I didn't want to have the chapter continue because it felt finished to me. Thanks again to everyone and please keep reading!**


	11. Punishment

**Thank you to all my readers and for all your reviews. If anyone has any ideas for what should come next let me know, I'll gladly find a way to put them in. Enjoy!**

**-Mockingjay932  
**

Katniss

* * *

I paced back and forth waiting for the hovercraft to appear. It was three hours late. I heard a door open and close and turned to see Coin striding toward me.

"Katniss," she said uncertainly. "They aren't coming."

"What do you mean they aren't coming?" I asked. I knew I should have seen this coming.

"Plutarch turned against us. He's putting them back into a new arena," she took a few steps back, knowing I was going to explode.

"WHAT?" I screamed. I balled my hands up into fists, seething with anger. "That back-stabbing twit! We trusted him! My sister! She's my SISTER!" I was breathing heavily.

I went to the nearest wall and punched it with all my might, leaving my knuckles bloody and broken. I sank to the ground, holding my bloody hand to my chest.

"Why did he do that? That's my little sister!" I sobbed. "My one and only baby sister!" I begin to cry.

I was barely aware of Coin sitting next to me.

"Katniss, I know this must be hard for you, but we think we have a way to get her out of there."

I looked her strait in the eyes, stopping the tears from falling.

"Anything it takes to save Prim," I told her, my voice hardened. I smiled slightly. "And especially if they get to die."

Prim

* * *

"Do not open your eyes until you hear a cannon fire. When you hear the cannon and you open your eyes, I'm sure you will understand what to do," the female peacekeeper instructed with a swift, harsh voice. "Any violators will be punished immediately by death. Do you understand?"

"Yes," we all replied in unison.

I wasn't quite sure who "we" was, but I knew one of them was Finnick.

I felt myself going upward and felt a sinking sensation in my stomach.

_Oh no. This is going to be bad. Very, very bad,_ I thought immediately.

I came to a stop and heard nothing, but the breathing of the others around me.

I was holding two objects. They felt like a metal bow and a sheath of arrows from what I could feel. I also noticed I was wearing a belt with a sword and three knives attached to it, again what I guessed it was from the shape of the items and the fact that they were sharp.

_BOOM! _The cannon fired.

I opened my eyes and looked around. My heart dropped into my stomach.

Around me was a forest. In front of me was a golden cornucopia and in a circle surrounding it, were the rest of the surviving tributes.

I had been right about having weapons too. The only thing I hadn't guessed was what I needed them for. I would never have guessed I would be back in the Hunger Games.

I closed my eyes for a second and willed for it to be a dream. When I opened them I was still standing there. I took a deep breath and drew an arrow, aiming at the nearest tribute.

I fired at every tribute I could. I took down five. Three others took out another two. That meant there were only eight of us.

I searched frantically for Finnick, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

The other three grabbed some things and ran into the forest. The others had taken off as soon as possible. I searched all the bodies. None of them were Finnick. He hadn't been in the other group either.

_Where is he?_ I wondered. I shrugged it off. I had other things to worry about.

I found an empty backpack and filled it with necessities. I found a sleeping bag and filled it with food and weapons.

I loaded everything onto my back and tested the weight. It was actually pretty light.

I would have no hard time at all carrying it a long distance if needed.

I went far enough away for the hovercraft's to pick up the bodies.

When they had all been picked up, I returned to the cornucopia. I sifted through all the things and found a bunch of water. I put it into my pack of things. It was also surprisingly light.

"None of that is useful," I heard a girl's voice behind me. I turned around with my bow raised.

I found her with her hands up in surrender, her weapons on the ground. I followed suit, putting my pack down too.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The other people I was with," she gestured to the forest. "Tried some of the food and water. It killed them. The water from the stream, in the bottles, the game, and all the packaged food. The water purifiers were fakes too. They poisoned everything. I doubt any of the first aid would have worked either."

I was shell shocked. I blinked a few times as if it would help this to end.

"So nothing... None of it would have done-" I was cut off by a scream. I looked back toward the girl.

She was staring into the forest. I heard a horrible growling and barking type noise.

Both of us instinctively grabbed our weapons and began to scramble onto the cornucopia. There were more screams as the things came closer.

I reached the top and began helping the girl up. She got up and raised her weapons. She had knives and spears designed for throwing.

I drew my bow, glad that I had restocked my sheath of arrows.

A boy came running out of the forest with the mutts on his heels.

I rapidly began firing, taking down seven mutts. The other girl took out three. There were still at least ten.

The boy never made it. The mutts caught up to him and he was dead before we could kill enough.

In the end we killed all of the mutts, but more came. After three days the girl, her name was Johanna, jumped down while they were sleeping to get some water.

"Johanna no!" I cried.

She looked at me with sincerity.

"Prim, I know we're the only ones left. You deserve to win. Your sister would kill herself if you died. Her sole purpose is to protect you. I would be selfish to kill you. I have no family that needs me anymore. You do," with that she raised the water bottle to her parched lips and took a sip. She smiled. "Thank you for being my friend, Prim."

She laid down on her back and waited. After only a minute her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was gone.

The cannon fired signaling her death and a voice came over the speaker.

"What a wonderful show! Say hello to the winner of the seventy-fifth Hunger Games!" the voice said. "And now her punishment. She is to stay in this arena until she dies. Happy Hunger Games Primrose!"

The speaker was cut off and I sat there, not knowing what to do.

_Until I die?_

Cato

* * *

I paced the length of the sitting room I was in.

_Prim in there until she dies? How did the plan backfire so much? _I wondered. _Plutarch._

As soon as I thought his name, he and Snow entered the room.

"Congratulations, Cato," Snow said. "District twelve has won the Hunger Games two years in a row! Aren't you glad you're here to see it?"

I had stopped pacing.

"Now let's get down to business. You are under arrest," Snow continued. "And I understand that you know why you are under arrest?"

I sighed and held out my hands before nodding. Two peacekeepers came forward and cuffed me.

"I'm glad to see you decided to cooperate," Snow stepped back from the door for the peacekeepers to lead me out.

I followed them without protest. Snow and Plutarch followed behind. We turned and descended down a dark stairway. When we reached the prison room I was locked in a cell.

Snow and Plutarch left, leaving the peacekeepers to guard me.

I sat down on the dusty bed and closed my eyes. I let myself get caught. Now I had to get out of this mess.

Finnick

* * *

When we got onto the hovercraft I knew immediately that something was wrong. Plutarch closed Prim into a glass tube then turned to me.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked.

"Prim, well, you don't need to worry about her. All you need to worry about is you. You are both going to die," he said. "But you won't be able to save her or yourself. Have fun."

The last thing I saw was his evilly grinning face before I felt a stinging pain in my left arm. My vision blurred slightly before going completely black.


	12. Almost Reunited

Finnick

* * *

I woke up and saw desert all around me. I noticed Prim wasn't near me.  
"Prim!" I called scrambling up. "Prim where are you?"  
"Hello Finnick Odair and welcome to your own personal Hunger Games arena. The rules are changed slightly. Here are your new rules:  
1) You are the only player. You are going to die in these games as punishment for blowing up the arena and removing Primrose's and your own trackers.  
2) You cannot receive anything from your sponsor.  
3) The breaking of any rules will result in further punishment.  
Do you understand these rules?"  
"Yes," I replied gloomily. "Just answer me one question."  
"What is it?"  
"How long do you think I'll survive in here?"  
"However long we want you to."  
The speaker was cut off.  
I looked around. There was no cornucopia, food, weapons, water, or shelter of any kind. There was just desert sand.  
I sat down and waited for whatever the gamemakers decided to throw at me.

Katniss

* * *

I sat impatiently in the hovercraft. I felt my slender bow on my back, along with my arrows. I had this bow and arrows, but I also had invisible ones.  
I grinned. The Capitol won't know what hit them.  
I stood as the craft came to a halt. Now it was all up to me.  
I walked out of the door. In front of me was the Grand Hall. President Snow came striding out of the doors, flanked by peacekeeper guards.  
"Hello, Katniss," he spit. "What brings you here on this fine day?"  
"I came to surrender and be punished for any crimes I may have committed," I took the visible weapons off my back and tossed them on the ground in front of him.  
He eyed me curiously, but motioned for the peacekeepers to surround me. We walked into the hall, led by Snow.  
After traveling down a few halls he stepped back and the peacekeepers led me down into the prison.  
I was locked in the cell next to Cato, as I had hoped.  
"Cato," I whispered when the peacekeepers had left.  
"Katniss is that you?"  
"Yes."  
"Katniss! Why didn't you just stay in thirteen?"  
"You'll find out. Now do you know where the keys are?"  
"It's no use, we can't reach," he grumbled.  
"Just tell me where the keys are!"  
He grumbled some more under his breath and pointed to a desk. On top were the keys to the cells.  
The desk was right next to my cell. This would be easier than I thought.  
I reached through the bars and grabbed the keys. I unlocked the cell and went to Cato's.  
I unlocked his cell and led him up the stairs.  
"Wait," he stopped me.  
I turned back to him and he kissed me. I closed my eyes for a moment, but pushed him away.  
"Not now. Right now we save Prim and Finnick," I whispered. He nodded and followed me out of the door silently.  
I grabbed my invisible bow and strung an arrow. Now I had to get us to the room where they stored peacekeeper uniforms.  
I followed the instructions Haymitch gave me and led Cato in.  
"Hurry and get dressed. We have to get to the headquarters where they create the games. We have about an hour," I whispered urgently.  
He nodded and slipped one on. I did the same. Soon we were back in the hallway, disguised as peacekeepers, heading toward the headquarters of the games. I stopped directly in front of the door and turned to the ever silent Cato.  
I stood on my tiptoes and planted a firm kiss on his lips.  
"In case we don't make it," I whispered.  
He held his arm around my waist and stroked my hair.  
"Don't talk like that," he whispered back. "We'll make it."  
"Not necessarily. We don't know how many there are in there," I put my head against his chest. "Promise me no matter what, you'll keep Prim safe."  
The same thing I had asked of Gale almost a year ago.  
"I promise."  
He released me and I put on the peacekeeper helmet.  
"I love you," I said knowing he couldn't hear me.  
I turned the knob on on the door. It swung open to reveal chaos.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been a while and I'm very sorry this chapter is so short. Again thanks to everyone who's been reading.  
**

**One thing for an anonymous person who signed their review Rhi- If you're still reading, I would understand if you're not, but I see your point of view. I haven't gone into the editing process much yet so maybe when I do you could help me out. You have a very strong opinion. I would love if you kept reading and actually if you continued with your criticism.  
**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I have removed chapter thirteen for editing purposes. I don't know how many people read it, but I know I didn't enjoy it.**

**If anyone has any ideas for this chapter or this story in general, please send me a PM. I will give credit to the ideas that I use. I can't guarantee how much or little time will be needed for this. Hopefully not long.  
**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and supporting me! Don't forget to let me know if you have any ideas.  
**

**Until the next update,**

**~Mockingjay932**


End file.
